If You Loved Me Why'd You Leave Me
by Klaine.1.trash
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up, and after that things take a turn for the worse.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was past midnight, the lights were bright and the moon was big. The only noises Kurt could hear was the small buzzing of far off traffic and the slight snoring of Rachel sleeping in the next room. He had been up this late for the past month, he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about Blaine and how he just wanted to hold him and kiss him, but he couldn't not now and probably not ever. Not after what he did.

 **{EARLIER THAT MONTH}**

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he opened the door to see his short handsome boyfriend standing there with a large bouquet of red roses. They hadn't seen each other since winter break (not including their skype dates) so he had been very excited to see him.

Kurt let him in, before Kurt could speak he felt Blaine's warm bodt against his and all he could do was relax in his embrace, they wanted to stay like this forever.

Blaine hugged tighter with tears in his eyes. Like he was scared of what was coming next. Kurt tried to calm him but it was no use at that point Blaine was crying and he couldn't stop it even if wanted to.

After five to ten minutes of silent hugs, soft kisses and tears Blaine broke the silence saying "let's go for lunch, just you and me." Kurt nodded and wiped the tears off of Blaine's red tinted cheeks, and then he kissed him once more. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt being close to him it made him feel safe and loved.

They ended up going go to a café on the corner of the street and they took the subway to time square. The quieter it was the more awkward it was so they just kept finding things to talk about.

At around 6:30 they arrived back to the apartment. They were starting to get hungry again since they had lunch at 2:00, but they had plans to go to a roller skating diner for dinner with Rachel. It had a huge karaoke night every Saturday.

It was busier than they thought but it was still fun. "let's go do a duet, Rachel!" said Rachel's new friend as they were dancing right by the table Kurt and Blaine were sitting at. Rachel replied immediately and then they left.

Next thing Kurt and Blaine knew they were making out in the back of a taxi cab. After Rachel did that duet with her friend they couldn't find her so they decided to leave early, they found a taxi very easily. They hopped in and then one thing lead to another and here they were.

They payed the taxi driver and he left. There they were holding hands walking up to the apartment. Kurt couldn't stand it any longer he had to know why Blaine was crying earlier.


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I was... with someone." that's all Blaine managed with the tears running down his face already. Kurt couldn't help himself he turned more pale than usual and he had to cry. Next thing he knew he was yelling, sobbing and slamming his door.

As the door slammed Blaine had a sense of loneliness even more than when he was back in Lima without Kurt. Kurt didn't deserve this, not one bit.

Kurt shoved is face into the pillows on his bed waiting for everything to just never have happened and that his sweet and kind boyfriend could be holding him again and telling him he will be okay and that it was just a bad dream. Nope, it was real Blaine was probably in the living room waiting to talk. He couldn't, not yet at least.

 **{The next morning}**

Blaine was on the coach waiting for Kurt to come out of the bedroom. He knew it was a mistake and he just wanted to see Kurt happy, but not hurt like this. Kurt walked out of his bedroom with red eyes and his hair was completely free of hairspray. Without a word he just walked right by him and left him in the apartment. Blaine sat there processing this whole situation, Kurt the love of his life, the one he planned on marrying someday just walked out of his life. And he couldn't help but feel hurt. His relationship with Kurt could end because he made one mistake. One stupid stupid mistake.

The only thing Kurt could do was sit on a bench as his tears rolled down his face. And the cold wind that felt comforting the other day now gave him shivers when it crept across his back.

Blaine had been crying for the past 3 hours just sitting there on the couch waiting for Kurt to come back.

Kurt finally came home and he looked scared, sad, unloved and everything he tried to make him not feel, but here he was the whole reason he felt like this...

These words burned as he said them but he had to say them all Kurt could manage without tears was "I need you to leave." the tears were not visible but Blaine knew that he was trying to be strong around him, but he could tell by the way said it he didn't want that.

Blaine didn't fight back he just grabbed his stuff and left Kurt alone. The tears he was holding in just fell to the ground.


End file.
